1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for camera to take a view. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting a view direction for a camera to take a view of objects.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a drawing, schematically illustrating a conventional automatic-focusing camera, such as a dual-eye camera, or a simple digital camera, which take a view of objects through a view finder when taking pictures. In FIG. 1, since the structure is greatly simplified, the lens 10 and the view finder 20 has a certain fixed distance. As a result, the actual object view 30 from the lens 10 is inevitably different from the object view 40 from the view finder 20 because the view points are separated by the distance. Usually, camera designers have always tried to reduce the distance between the view finder 20 and the lens 10 to minimize the view difference.
However, even if the camera designers can reduce the view difference, the view difference can also be induced by a deviation of view direction from eyes through the view finder. The view difference induced by the photographers is sever also.
FIG. 2 is a drawing, schematically illustrating the view difference induced by photographer""s eyes. In FIG. 2, when the eye takes the view through the view finder 20 with an optical axis 60 deviating from a vertical optical axis 50 with respect to the lens 10. As a result, the object view 30xe2x80x2 from the lens 10 is greatly different from the object view 40xe2x80x2 from the view finder 20 along the optical axis 60. This phenomenon is natural for the photographer and is more obvious when the object is closer to the lens 10. Particularly, the photographer may often hold the camera with a tilted plane under absent mind. Practically, the view difference is more sever and more often occurring due to improper view point by the photographers without notice.
It is at least an object of the invention to provide a camera view-correction apparatus to correct an optical axis of a view finder, whereby the view finder can have the optical axis matching with an optical axis of lens. The view difference is effectively reduced.
It is at least another object of the invention to provide a camera view-correction apparatus using a correction mark installed in the view finder. The correcting mark provides information to the photographer when the eyes has a tilted optical axis from the optical axis of the lens.
It is at least still an object of the invention to provide a camera view-correction apparatus using a correction mark installed in the view finder. The photographer can view the object precisely in front of the lens using the correction mark. The view difference can be effectively reduced.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a camera view-correction apparatus suitable use with a view finder. The camera view-correction apparatus comprises at least one dividing plate located in the view finder so as to divide the view finder into several regions. Each region has a light source at the far end, so that when all the light sources are successfully observed without being shielded by the dividing plate, it indicates that the optical axis of the view finder is matched with the optical axis of the lens.
The invention provides a camera view-correction apparatus suitable use with a view finder. The camera view-correction apparatus comprises a plurality of plates located in the view finder. The plates enclose a tunnel free space with a cross shape for the cross-sectional view. Light can pass the tunnel free space and reach the eyes. If the optical axis of the view finder is tilted, some portion of the light is shielded by the plates with respect to the tilted direction.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.